OS - Le parcours d'un oublié
by LeChocopain
Summary: /!\ SPOILER SLG 99, 100, 103 /!\ Un nouvel épisode de sortit, avec lui de nouveau ennuie pour Jeanne et Mathieu, mais c'est surtout la naissance d'une alliance que certains espéraient. Mais comment le prof en est arrivé à s'allier avec le panda ? -OS
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'intrigue de base ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien évidement la propriété de Mathieu Sommet :3

NDA : alors GROS SPOILER sur l'épisode 99, 100 et 103 de SLG donc ceux qui ne les ont pas encore vu fuyez ! x)  
Pour les plus fous restés ici, c'est cool, on va se marrer ! ^^  
Merci beaucoup à Lilou-moi pour sa correction, sans elle j'aurais laissé passer des fautes O_o  
Allez bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

La scène et les sièges vides face à lui donnent l'impression d'un trop grand espace pour sa petite taille. Les liens sont trop serrés mais l'absence courte de son bourreau sonne comme un ultime couloir de sortie, le dernier. Alors il force, il veut s'enfuir, enlever ce casque dont les vibrations sur son crâne ne le rassurent guère. Il balance son corps et la chaise tombe avec lui. Le choc lui coupe la respiration, mais pas de temps de souffler, les deux détonations en bruit de fond confirment que ce Maxime Lassot ne rigole pas.

Arriver à sortir, appeler la police… Toutes ces idées sont piétinées par la silhouette qu'il voit et qui le relève. Il est mort, c'est inévitable à présent. Même les voix qu'il n'arrive pas à faire taire d'habitude sont coincé dans un mutisme, toutes sauf une… Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, il s'en serait d'ailleurs passé…

 _Il y a précisément 90% de chance que ta mort soit provoquée par la balle sur ta tempe, 9% d'une hémorragie du a l'impact, que je ne nous conseille pas, étant donné la souffrance qu'engendre l'implosion des tissus. Enfin 1% que nous survivions à tout ceci. Mais après tout ce n'est que justice, subjective certes, mais si tu survis, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher._

Une voix tranchant avec le timbre aigu de celle dans sa tête s'élève. Mathieu sens très bien la folie s'emparer de l'homme.

« Alors, prêt pour le bouquet final ?

-Nan nan, s'il vous plait je veux pas mourir comme ça ! »

Supplier ne sert à rien, mais il veut au moins tenter. Il se concentre sur les 1% de chance de survie, c'est mieux que rien… Puis il ne sent plus rien, la balle n'est pourtant pas partie ? Mais rapidement il comprend que ce n'est plus lui aux commandes.

« Vas-y gamin essaie un peu d'me plomber ! »

 _Mauvaise idée, chance de survie 0% à présent. Je savais que travailler avec cette bande d'imbéciles était forcément mauvais pour mon génie…_

Le coup de feu termina la pièce, le spectacle était terminé. Fermeture des rideaux pour tout le monde. Seule la machine sur le crâne rouge était encore en activité.

«Programme prof, veuillez-vous activer.»

Comment ça ? Ces calculs était pourtant correctes, aucune chance de survie à la clé. Attendez… Programme ?  
Seule sa capacité de réfléchir était fonctionnel, pas de sens en action. Impossible pour l'homme en blouse blanche de savoir où il se trouvait. Mais au vu des derniers souvenir qu'il avait il ne mis pas bien longtemps à comprendre.

« Je suis fonctionnel, quelle est la suite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Programme, l'opérateur vous donne le choix, continuer ou partir. »

La voix était robotique, donc une IA. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus le prof était cet opérateur qu'elle venait de mentionner. Qui était-ce, et avait-il un rapport avec la mort de son créateur ?

« Qu'entendez-vous par opérateur ? Et continuer quoi ?

-Programme, l'opérateur ne m'a pas autorisé à donner son identité. Il requiert, si vous souhaitez rester, que vous continuiez à faire les SLG.

-C'est une blague ?! Je me suis fait virer ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Pourquoi je voudrais continuer à travailler dans un projet où je n'ai plus ma place ?!

-Je ne suis pas en possession de ces informations mon poto.

-Mon poto ?! Je suis le Prof, pas ton ami, merde !

-Programme trop de vulgarité en vous, je ne peux pas tolérer ça.

-Tant mieux parce que je me casse ! Je veux partir !

-Exécution en cours. »

Il avait de nouveau un corps, il n'en revenait pas ! Il comprit très vite que Mathieu, ou tout du moins son esprit avait été conservé par un moyen inconnu, et était à présent dans internet. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui, il avait tous ce qu'il fallait à disposition pour se venger comme il se doit de Mathieu.

Si l'IA avait séparé les personnalités de son créateur ce n'était pas par hasard. Il observait chaque activation avec attention. Jeanne, comme il l'avait appris lors de celle du hippie, donnais le choix de partir ou rester à tout le monde. Et tous ces anciens collègues choisissaient de partir et abandonner Mathieu. Il s'en doutait pour le Panda, le Hippie et le Patron, mais ce fut une agréable surprise pour le geek. Mathieu n'était plus rien sans eux. _Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisible._ Cette phrases n'avait jamais sonné aussi fausse dans ses oreilles. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il allait amèrement le payer.

Mais avant il devait éliminer ce petit primitif animal responsable de son renvoi. Il devait lui faire payer cet isolement qui lui avait tant pesé quand Mathieu était encore en vie. D'ailleurs où était l'ursidé ? Il regarda son programme de recherche. Tiens cette bête n'était pas seule ? Le prof fut d'autant plus surpris que c'était des ninjas qui se trouvaient aux côtes du Panda. Sur l'écran de surveillance la conversation montait vite, et les propos étaient très intéressants pour lui.

« Maitre vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu rapide ? Nos soldats sont épuisés, vous rejoindre ici n'a pas été facile.

-Comme tu l'as dit c'est moi le maitre, donc si je vous dis que nous faisons comme ceci, on le fait, EST-CE CLAIR ?!

-O-oui…

-Bien, alors je ne veux pas de repos avant que ce camp soit fini, tuer Mathieu Sommet est ma priorité. »

Ainsi donc le panda et lui avaient les mêmes objectifs… Sa vengeance allait être reportée, car après tout l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Le panda avait les effectifs, lui la méthode.

Après plusieurs jours Jeanne avait enfin activé Mathieu. Et information intéressante, le temps sur internet et dans la réalité ne s'écoule pas de la même manière… Donc la mort de Mathieu ne date que de 4 minutes à peine. Une véritable aubaine pour les deux personnalités, même si l'une n'avais pas relevé cette information.

Comme le Panda, le prof préparait un plan pour réduire à néant Mathieu.

Mais aux yeux du scientifique l'ursidé avait été bien trop naïf d'agir aussi tôt. Il était pourtant évident que l'opérateur avait doté Jeanne de puissant antivirus. Et un hachage aussi sommaire ne pouvait être qu'inefficace. De plus le mammifère venait de réduire son effet de surprise à néant.

Il fallait observer l'ennemi et trouver ses points faibles, et ensuite taper là où les dégâts seront les plus importants. Et si l'animal avait calmé son instinct primaire, il aurait sus que Mathieu était protégé... Le seul moyen étant de le pirater de l'intérieur.

L'attente avait payé pour le prof, le SLG 101 venait de sortir et un concept très intéressant pour lui serait présent dans toute la saison. Restait à savoir comment Jeanne s'y prenait pour sélectionner les personnages de chaque épisode. Si tout se passait comme prévu il pourrait agir dans le 103, avec l'aide du panda si celui-ci acceptait son alliance.

Le moment était venu, il mit sa cape de manière à cacher son identité. Il échauffa ses cordes vocales, car changer de voix lui demandait beaucoup d'effort.

Il vu rapidement repéré par les sbires du Panda, au moins ils servaient à quelque chose… En tout cas le prof trouvait le Panda bien prétentieux de s'être fait une bâtisse pareille, prétentieux et surtout très voyant… Pour des ninjas il fallait revoir leur technique…

« Maitre vous avez de la visite ! »

Le serviteur, identique aux autres s'inclina et laissa entrer l'homme dans la grande salle du trône.

« Qui ose troubler ma machiavélique méditation ?

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours bien vivant

-Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Les pandas meurent à cause de la déforestation, du réchauffement climatique, des chinois mais les explosions semblent inefficaces contre nous, dit-il tout en se retournant face à son interlocuteur. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami. Ce mot Le scientifique avait eu du mal à le dire, mais il fallait attiser la curiosité du dirigeant des lieux pour rester vivant.

-Vous avez dix secondes pour me dire pourquoi je devrais vous écouter avant que mes ninjas vous transforment en kebab sauce samouraï.

Bingo, il était très méfiant mais la menace ne faisait pas peur au Prof.

-J'ai ouïe dire que vous vouliez tuer Mathieu Sommet et son émission, et bien voyez-vous nous avons le même objectif.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette ordure est protégée par Jeanne, cette petite chienne d'intelligence artificielle.

Evidement que je le sais, j'en ai pris conscience avant toi, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

-Et si je vous disiez que je peux l'éliminer ? lança-t-il, à voix haute cette fois-ci.

-Alors je vous demanderai quel est votre intérêt ?

-La vengeance mon vieil ami, la vengeance.

-Mon vieil ami ? Qui es-tu ? Garde !

-Calme toi Panda, l'interrompit-il, vois-tu, tu es peut-être très intelligent… mais moi j'ai la science infuse ! »

La cape dévoila sa véritable identité, et il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi du panda. Ils avaient gagné, à eux deux ils pouvaient largement tuer Jeanne. Le sous-programme, que le panda allait bientôt baptiser «virus», n'attendait que d'être renter chez Mathieu. Oui la victoire était à portée de main. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le panda se mette à tousser et cracher ses poumons, et qu'un garde arrive avec une couverture et du miel…

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! demanda le Prof, en haussant les sourcils.

-Le maitre est malade, il a une angine.

-Mais ça va pas bien de dire ça ?! AU CACHOT ! »

Il repartit de plus belle dans une toux interminable. Le prof regrettait déjà l'alliance…

* * *

NDA : Et voilàààà ! Fini ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews x)  
A pour ceux que ça intéresse j'avais déjà fait des dessins sur cette fin, avant même d'avoir écrit cet OS et ce sont eux qui m'ont inspiré la fin ^^ Ils sont sur Instagram sous le pseudo jaimelescroissants XD (Qu'est que t'as ? Ouais mon pseudo c'est le meilleur !)


End file.
